total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ
DJ, labeled The Brick House With Heart, was a camper and finalist in Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. He returned in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Athens. He does not compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over or Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. He returns once more in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over with his mother, Mama DJ, as a member of the Mother and Son team. DJsquares.jpg KillerBass.jpg KillerGrips.jpg TeamAthens.jpg Biography DJ moved from Jamaica when he was four years old, but still has a lot of the island left in him. The most prominent is his chill island-itude. He may be huge, but he's not out to hurt anybody. Just as long as you don't say anything about his Momma - in which case he'll loose his gentleness real quick. The only thing this Jamaican-born Canadian loves as much as his Momma is a spicy roti and getting his dance on. DJ loooves to groove. He may be a big boy, but this homey rolls like Captain Sensitivo. His football coach wishes he had more of The Eye of The Tiger since his inner softie can really get in the way of pounding the competition into the dust, but that's not DJ's style. He prefers to chill and be chilled. DJ never had plans to be on TV either, but when the producers of Total Drama Island spotted him pushing a row of eighty shopping carts across the parking lot at his part time grocery job they HAD to have this young giant on their show. Now that he's onboard, DJ wants to win the prize money so that he can fulfill his Momma's wish and move back home to Jamaica. DJ is a good son. He's also a good friend and the kind of guy you want on your team. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over DJ questions wether or not he's useful to his team, the Killer Bass. He knows he's big and strong, but doesn't know how to apply his strength. With Alejandro's looks, B's smarts, and Gwen and Charlotte's creativity, he feels he's out of place. DJ quickly befriends Cody. After orchestrating his team's victory in Not Quite Famous, he begins feeling more confident, and even becomes more social, gaining friends like Zoey, Gwen, Trent, and Charlotte. Scott begins to suspect that DJ is more powerful that he believes, and plots to vote him out, but his plans are quickly thwarted by Dawn. In The Sucky Outdoors, DJ and Dawn bond over nature, and DJ reveals that he has a hand at putting edible foods together out of scraps and plants. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., DJ shows the true power of his cooking and aids his team immensely. Later that day, he reveals to Cody that he has a crush on Katie, but is afraid she'll think he's stupid or just another jock. DJ finds the courage to talk to Katie in Basic Straining. Later, past the merge, Katie is forcefully ejected from the game by random, thanks to Chris. DJ is devastated, but is comforted by Bridgette, as they both share the same pain of losing a loved one in the game. As the food gets worse, Chef gets more stressed and quits his job. DJ takes over after some encouraging from Abigail, Cody, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Charlotte, and Harold. DJ becomes instantly terrified of Zoey when she breaks down and goes commando. Later, at Cody's elimination, Cody begs DJo t look after Zoey and help her return to normal. After a talk in a canoe in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon, Zoey feels better and goes back to normal, angering Alejandro. DJ, Zoey, and Will bond in Are We There Yeti?, reminiscing on their sad backstories before Alejandro gruesomely eliminates Will, angering DJ. DJ makes it to the final three and faces off against Alejandro with Zoey. The two remember all of the people Alejandro ousted and claim their revenge. DJ falls far behind Zoey in the finale, but catches up and manages to cross the finish line first and win In the TDIDO special, DJ teams up with Katie, Sadie, and Dakota, who wishes to leech off DJDJ fame, in the Race for the Case. He gets caught up in Katie and Sadie's bickering and witnesses them splitting up their friendship. He later qualifies for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over In Action, Dj was up and ready, and happy that he and Katie got to be together. Sadly for him, Chef was dating his mother at the time, and worsely, she was working AT THE SHOW. This caused DJ to take a few hits mentally. Later on, he noticed that Katie's loyalty to him was faltering. She began falling for Justin, which built up to the point of them breaking up in The Sand Witch Project. Dj was later removed from the game by his own Mama when a challenge injured Cameron to the point of being hospitalized. DJ's mother feared for him too much. In the finale, he rooted for Dawn. In the TDADO special, Dj runs his own cooking show on the side. Geoff is his assistant, who messes things up just to get a reaction from the audience. Dj fires him and is sad to hear that Geoff is rendered jobless. He later joins the cast in reclaiming their fame. He is rescued by Mel. He makes it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over DJ greeted Nathaniel warmly, and offered to help him progress in the game to keep him from falling behind and being eliminated. DJ showed interest in Mel, being among many to find her visibly attractive. DJ was placed on Team Athens with Shin, Sam, Gwen, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Beth. DJ, Beth, and Nathaniel became a powerful trio throughout Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. In Broadway Baby, the team was shaken when Beth was exchanged for Duncan. Dj worked to defend Duncan, believing he was still a nice guy. After seeing Duncan's cruelty to Sam and Nathaniel, DJ turned on him as well and aided Nathaniel in voting him off in Jamaica Me Sweat. Mel was placed on the team where she vowed to exact her revenge on the team members. DJ fled from the "murderer" in I See London..., becoming cowardly due to the lack of his friends, whereas he was a candidate for elimination. Alejandro returned that episode, and chose to eliminate DJ over Mel. DJ rooted for Beth in the finale, and when she lost, he swapped to rooting for Courtney. In the TDWTDO special, DJ decides to relax, fully believing that his time on the show is done, and it is. He was not called back for the next season, greatly pleasing him. He did not make it into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama All Stars Do Over DJ returns with Dawn and Scott in The Final Wreckening as obstacles to the finalists. He dressed as a bear and fought the contendors on the first floor of the Tower of Trials Three. DJ fights Mal, Duncan, Harold, Zoey, Bridgette, Jo, Heather and Alejandro. He was taken down by Harold and Duncan's teamwork. DJ flies off with Scott and Dawn when the winner is announced. They sign off for the fourth season. Appearances *DJ, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *DJ, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Of the first generation of original characters, DJ has yet to outrank Nathaniel and Mel. Gallery 400px-DJshocked.png DJHQ.png Djsit.png Djjjjj.png 400px-Djsiting.png ONUDDJ.png Trivia *DJ has sung in a total of five songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, |Lovin Time, Before We Die, What's Not To Love?, and Paris In The Springtime. *DJ is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, Jo, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, B and Alejandro. *DJ and Momma, the Mother and Son team, have been at the top of VultureIslandEtc's TDRRDO Edgic chart a total of 1 times. **http://vultureislandetc.deviantart.com/art/TDRRDO-Edgic-628193102 Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Athens Category:Finalists Category:TDU Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants